


The Mod Affair [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (TV), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Mod Affair" by Merfilly.</p><p>"Emma approves strongly of Illya, and wishes something of him. However, when she gains it, it's not hers to keep, in their world of spies and danger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mod Affair [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mod Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600180) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Length: 12:30  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20mod%20affair.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mod-affair).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
